darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-11-12 - Vreeth calls out Graf von Mourn
=Vreeth calls out Graf von Mourn= Author: Sho'lar Vreeth On the screen before you, the logo of the Bothan home world, Bothawui, and the GNN logo are swirling around and around together. It doesn't take long before the screen changes to show the face of the Republic Treasurer, Sho'lar Vreeth, standing before the camera with a Republic flag over his left shoulder, and the Bothan flag over his right shoulder. "Ladies and Gentlebeings of the Galaxy, thank you for your time this evening. Tonight I stand here before you as the leader of Bothawui and as a Republic citizen. Tonight, I come before you to speak about Graf von Mourn, someone that has plagued us for quite some time. Lately, Bothan intelligence has been able to tell me that the very being that continues to stand up against the Republic, and endanger the lives of Her member's is actually the former Senator who once stood in the Republic Senate and called me on to debate. Tonight, I have decided to come before you all to ensure transparency throughout the coming weeks." Vreeth pauses for a moment to sip at a glass of clear fluid, presumably water, that was left just off camera. Upon his completion, Vreeth clears his throat and continues. "Graf von Mourn was a criminal, one that was accused and found guilty of Treason, and one that now continues his treasonous ways as the Republic seeks to solidify peace with all of Her neighbors. von Mourn has apparently resorted to piracy, stationing himself among trade routes throughout the galaxy. It has started to cause commotion amongst the citizens of the Republic as much needed supply is unable to make it where it needs to be, AND, now my people, the Bothans, have become irritated at the loss of profits to the Bothan Trading Company." The Bothan pauses again, taking another drink. "So on the evening of this day, I am declaring that the Bothan people have had enough and so has the Republic. Although I do not speak for the command council, or the Republic, I do speak for my people. Here is how I intend to deal with Graf von Mourn and his piracy: First, I intend to prepare a good sized fleet from Vreeth Industries, Bothawui and some allies; Second, I will prepare ground forces that will seize any and all assets that Graf von Mourn possess as he uses them only for crime and capitalizing on the weak; Third, I will take this fleet along with my allies and hunt down Graf von Mourn and everything he owns until he is found. Once Graf von Mourn is found, he will be tried in a Bothan court for his crimes against the Bothan Trading Company; Fourth, I will turn Graf von Mourn over to the allies of this task force in order to ensure that their legal systems have the same opportunity as my own in penalizing this petty criminal. And Finally, I will ensure that once Graf von Mourn has been penalized and his possessions removed, that he is held in front of the Republic courts to face, once again, Treason charges." Sho'lar gives this all a moment to set in. "So let this be a declaration from the Bothan people to you, Graf von Mourn, of intent. You will be brought down to pay for your crimes, AND, you will be charged with paying penance for your crimes against the entire galaxy. No more will people suffer under your oppressive and offensive nature. Instead, you will feel the full strength of the Bothan people and their allies." Sho'lar Vreeth bows and the screen fades quickly to darkness. Category: Nov 2008 GNN Posts